


Leather and lace and a gun to the face

by sewinshut



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinks, Lace Panties, M/M, Multi, more to tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewinshut/pseuds/sewinshut
Summary: When the weight of the world is to much for Tommy Shelby to shoulder he allows for a ….certain type of release. He doesn't expect to find a familiar face.





	Leather and lace and a gun to the face

**Author's Note:**

> A very rough draft in which i would appreciate if anyone has any interested in wanting to beta this or has any recommendations for what they would like to see. I have an idea where and what i would like this to progress but am open to ides.

It's in a heavy downpour one late afternoon on watery lane as tommy shelby smokes alone in the back office that the ide first comes to mind. The shop is quite due to the storm and most of his employees have long gone home in hopes of avoiding the heaviness of it. It has been an calm business month for the shelby incorporated and yet still a uneasiness had settled across his shoulder.  
His family has gathered in the small kitchen of there once home, he can hear the echoing of there laughter. But he can not force himself to join them, he is not the calm in this storm. His nerves are on edge and he can not help but find himself waiting for the next shoe to drop. He knows he's useless at this point with this kind of pent up anxiety. He grabs his coat mind only slightly made up.

 

Tommy find the club through street gossip , a mumble rumor passed between people on the corner. When he finds its, it's nothing more than a little hole in the wall on a bleak street down a long hallway with a guard at the door. He pull the brim of his cap down as he enters.

The bourbon burn room  
He's never been one to let others see him in a state of shock or vulnerability but He can't help the look on his face as he enters the club. In his defense he didn't prepare for a naked boy no older than twenty on all fours with a collar around his neck sat on the floor next to an older gentlemen.He takes in the whole of the room from a corner of the bar. He's never been one to to find himself out of place whether form a street corner or business floor. But here he can't help but feel a crawl over his skin a sort of electric buzz as he watches the patrons of the bar dance and flaunt across the room.  
Couple switching partners like they were sharing cigarettes between each other. A women in leather leading man across the room on a leash hands covering this front.he smiles as he compares the way she holds herself to Lizzie stark. A pair of pup boys on the floor play wrestling as their owners watch laughing. A man in nothing but a pair of black lace panties serving drinks. Tommy cant help how his eyes follow the man in lace across the room or the flush it sends to the checks.  
“First time at the bourbon room Hun?” A tall man blond hair man with charcoal lining his eyes asks leaning across the bar. “It's a lot to take in.”  
“Is it that obvious?” Tommy asks quietly.  
“Only because i know all the regulars here sweetie. Don't worry no one will bite...unless you want them too. My names Adam and you are?” bartender says smiling as he gazes across the room.  
“Tommy.” he says biting his tongue. He's never been so unsure to give his name.  
“Well Tommy can i get you something to drink?”  
“Whiskey please.”  
“A man after my own heart.” He pours two glasses and takes a sip gazing at Tommy as he asks “so any thing i can help you with Tommy?”


End file.
